zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bombers Secret Society of Justice
"Bombers" redirects here. For the ''Link's Awakening enemies, see Bomber.'' The Bombers Secret Society of Justice, colloquially known as the Bombers, is a group from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The Bombers are a street gang consisting of young boys led by Jim. Together with Link, who may become a member of the Bombers during the game, seven members of the Bombers are seen. Despite their appearance and name, the gang's goal is to do good deeds and make people happy. The Bombers can be found roaming about the eastern, western and northern areas of Clock Town, the latter being where Jim can be found. Overview The members of the gang wear distinct bandannas; the leader, Jim, can be easily identified by his red bandanna and attire, since most other Bombers are clad in blue. Jim also has different hair. Furthermore, Jim and the four Bombers garbed in blue have numbers written on the backs of their shirts; this is how they relay the numerical code to their hideout to new members. The Bomber who guards the gang's hideout wears a yellow bandanna, possibly signifying that he is not yet a full member or is a pledge of sorts, or it could signify his status as the hideout guard. This one also has no visible hair. Despite being made a member of the Bombers, Link is not required to dress in the signature clothes of his fellow members, suggesting that it may be optional. In order to become a member of the Bombers, one must engage in a game of Hide-and-Seek, in which the objective is to find and "capture" all the five regular members of the Bombers before the dawn of the next day in the three-day cycle. When made a member, one is given a Bombers' Notebook; a notebook that keeps track of people that the Bombers aim to please. Whenever Link completes certain events, a sticker is added to the notebook. Additionally, a new Bomber is given the code to the group's secret hideout, which is also written down in the notebook for future reference. Rules # Find troubled people and add their names and pictures. Only 20 people will fit in your book. # Promise to help them. Mark promises with Promise Stickers. Never be late with fulfilling your promises. # Whenever you solve someone's problem, it makes you happy, so a Happy Sticker will be added to your book. # No removing stickers! Use Promise Stickers to keep track of people until everyone is happy. Biography playing Hide-and-Seek with the Bombers]] It is revealed that Kafei was a member of the Bombers as a youth. Additionally, the Skull Kid was once a member, but due to his unruly behavior, he was kicked out. As a result, the Bombers were forced only to allow fellow Terminan Hylians into the gang. During the first three-day cycle, Deku Link encounters Jim in North Clock Town. With his newfound Bubble Blast power, Link pops the balloon (bearing the likeness of Majora's Mask) that Jim is trying to pop with his blowgun, impressing him. He and the other Bombers ask Link if he wants to become a member, but they inform him that he cannot become a full member since he is Deku. Regardless, Link seeks and finds the Bombers all across Clock Town and is given the code to the Bombers' Hideout, allowing him access to the Astral Observatory where he meets Shikashi, the professor of astronomy who allows them to use his observatory as a hideout. Once Link has been restored to his true form, he can play the game of Hide-and-Seek again and be made a full member. Alternatively, if Link tells the Bomber guard the password to the hideout (as the cycle will have been restored by now), Jim appears and is impressed at Link's skills of "deduction" and makes him a full member. It is possible that the Bomber's pants and hair originated from that of the Boy in the Graveyard. See also * Boy in the Graveyard * Killer Bees es:Bombers Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:Groups Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters